LIAHC 3: Two Halves of Dark Hearts
by Kburn
Summary: Will is a mother, and Cedric finds out he has his power back and has for the last week. When Irma start to see things she doesn't want to think possible a old and yet completely new threat arises.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: LIAHC 3 is finally after a long time here. For those just inding this, I would read my other storied before this in order they are. Change of Heart. Love is a Hearts Child. LIAHC 2 Memories matter most. and LIAHC interlude Girls and Boys. This story may not make a load of sense unless you've read those first.

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Intro

The early morning light shone through the blinds of Cedric's bedroom, causing the him to wake slowly. Rising from bed, Cedric rubbed his eye with one hand while the other grabbed his unneeded pair of glasses from his night stand. Putting the glasses on Cedric considered getting showered but decided against it, he had busy day any didn't want to waste time. One day without having a shower when he normally had one every day wouldn't be too bad. Heading to the bathroom, Cedric had a quick wash before going and getting dressed. Collecting his keys, wallet and putting his shoes on Cedric left his apartment.

Cedric destination was his bookshop. The 'Ye Olde Bookshop' had passed back to being Cedric some time ago know. Since it's reopening, he had hired two people as help, Taranee and her boyfriend Neil. Both Taranee and Neil had already been told that they would have the day off, something that the couple was extremely glad about. Even though the shop would not be opening today Cedric still was going to be working, but not on work for the shop. Cedric walked through the street, looking forward to the rest of the day and also dreading it.

As Cedric approached his store he saw who he was meant to be meeting. "Morning Cedric." Steven said as the older man walked over. Steven a young man was in a way Cedric pupil and watcher. Left with a small amount of magic from being possessed by The Collector, Steven was still trying to learn how to use his powers better from Cedric. "Let us just head to Kandrakar already." Cedric replied quietly as he pulled his keys out and open the door to the store. Both men went inside and Cedric locked the door behind them, before they headed into the basement.

Once in the basement, Cedric unlocked the door on a large wardrobe by the wall, and opened the doors. As the doors opened it revealed that fact the back of the wardrobe was missing, and the portal was in it normal place inside the wall. "Kandrakar" Cedric said to the portal and the image on the portal became that of the main hall in Kandrakar. "Oracle" He added and the image zoomed through Kandrakar before stopping in front of a meditating man. "Cedric, Steven. What can I do for the two of you." The Oracle said without opening his eyes.

Steven stepped closer to the portal. "Cedric apparently can't teach me any more without his powers. And I think by now he proved that he can get them back." Steven said seriously to the Oracle. "As I thought. I discussed the subject with the guardians last week did they not tell you." The Oracle replied. "No they didn't." Cedric growled annoyed. "Well they agreed that returning of your powers would be okay. In fact your power have already been returned." The Oracle told Cedric. Cedric face contorted, a mix of anger and joy. "Are you being serious?" Cedric asked forcing himself into being composed. "Yes." The Oracle replied simply.

Cedric rose both hands and stared at them, With a wave of a hand a bubble like barrier of white appeared around him and then with another wave vanished. Energy appeared in both hand as if ready to be thrown and then vanished as well. Cedric continued to test his powers. His appearance changed from his own to that of Steven and then to that of The Oracle. "You've had your power for a week and didn't notice. Damn that's awesome." Steven said unable to stop himself bursting out laughing. "That's it, I calling Taranee and demanding to know why she didn't tell me all week." Cedric said heading toward the stairs. "Don't you'll just get mad and piss her off, let me call Irma instead." Steven interrupted him trying to go upstairs with a hand. "Fine." Cedric replied, before Steven pulled out his phone and try to call Irma.

All she could see was black and she didn't know. Was something over her eyes, no she couldn't feel it, but her eyes were open that she knew. It could just be dark, pitch black. That would make sense, but that didn't explain why she couldn't move either. "Outstanding, you were much easier to capture then I thought." A voice said, no not a voice but lots of voices. It was as if every voice in the whole infinity was forced to say the word. It came from every where. "If only you could see me, too bad I blinded you. Now pain." The medley of voice said, and pain filled everything, along with her screams.

Irma awoke with silent sobs, the sound of her mobile playing a Karmilla song drowning her out. She didn't feel like awnsering it, still groggy from just waking and disturbed by the nightmare she could no longer remember. Even so she reached out for the noise and grabbed her phone, pulling it free from it's charger. Looking at the phone's display she saw who was calling. Quickly she pressed the little green pick up button and put the phone to here ear.

"Morning Irma hope I didn't wake you."  
"You did but I don't mind."  
"Who are you and where Irma?  
"Very funny."  
"Oh come on you normally complain when I wake you up."  
"You woke me from a nightmare Steven okay."  
"You okay?"  
"Of course I am but why are you calling so early?"  
"Why didn't anyone tell Cedric he had his powers back?"  
"Err Taranee asked us to."  
"Why?"  
"She wanted to tell Neil everything first before Cedric knew about his powers."  
"Fine I'll try and make Cedric understand, but you could have told me."  
"Taranee thought you'd tell him."  
"I wouldn't if you told me to, don't you trust me."  
"Can we not argue."  
"Fine fine, I'll see you tonight."  
"Okay see you."

The phone called ended and Irma put her phone back on the side, but couldn't be bothered to plug it back in. Awake now she didn't know what to do. Even though she couldn't remember her dream she didn't want to risk it being another nightmare as such sleep wasn't a option. Hay Lin was working, Taranee was using her day off to spend time with Neil. Cornelia would be with Peter. Time to go pay a visit to Will and the baby. It took a long time for to get ready, but only because of one extremely long bath. Dressed and out the house, she was a lot calmer, almost forgetting she had a nightmare at all.

Brigitte Elyon Vandom cried loudly from the cot. It woke Will who was already tired from having got up in the night to care for her daughter. It had been about month since she had given birth and she was as happy as possible, even if she was amazingly tired. Caleb had woken many hour before and had left to go to work, a simple job that her step-dad Dean had found him. Caleb had insisted that now that the two of them were living with her parent and had a child, that they couldn't expect Will's mum and Dean to pay for everything. After having The Oracle set up the legal side such as bank accounts and a actual identify for Caleb, Caleb had started working 5 day a week as a night warden on a building site. 1Am to 9:30 Am shifts meant that they got most of the day together after Caleb got back. Caleb would be due back in a about a hour.

Putting aside her thoughts of her love to the side for now, Will rose and fetched her daughter from the cot and picked her up. "Who's Will's little girl." She asked rhetorically kissing Brigitte on the forehead. As Will cradled the little girl, she heard the buzzer to the door go off. Expecting it may be Caleb getting home early, she gentle put Brigitte down. "Mummy will be right back." She said soothingly and quickly put on a dressing gown before going to open the door.

Irma looked to the sky, and noticed as it started to rain. Thinking to herself trying to figure out if she was the cause. The light spitting of rain suddenly turned to a amazing storm, rain and rain fell. Soaking everything around. "That was sudden." Irma commented thinking she may be the cause now but unsure why. She was still kind of upset about almost arguing with Steven but surely it wasn't effecting her enough for her to cause a sudden storm. Irma attention was drawn to the the rain, as it his the ground in insane amount and puddles quickly formed. As her gaze fell on one of the large puddles her eyes glazed over as she saw images seem to form in the water.

Irma watch intently as the image of herself and Will appeared facing each other and walking in circles anger on both their face. Suddenly the image of herself threw a orb of water seemingly from thin air and Will dodge, pink lighting shot back at her image and sending her flying. Rolling to her feet puddle Irma raised her hand and water burst from every. Pouring from the skies as gyser appear in being blasting into Will only managing to hold the torrents of water at bay with a shield of pink. The image faded and Irma shook her head to gather herself from the experience.

Irma knew her powers well, and she knew what seeing images in water normally was. It was know as scrying, and it meant to see the future. That couldn't be nothing could happen to cause her and Will to fight so violently in what seemed like rage. Could it?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

AN: I just wrote a update version of the original fic that started this Series Change of Heart, dealing with some of its spelling and grammar mistakes. I was thinking of doing the same for the other 2 LIAHC fics but at this time don't feel like the work. However I did notice that I had most of this chapter of LIAHC 3 written and never posted so finished it off in order to post it. Once this fic done, if I manage to stay on top of it after so long, then I'll go and super rewrite mode, before I do a 4th LIAHC if I even do one.

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 1 -

Will pressed the button to the intercom for the doors of the apartment complex. "Hello?" Will said to the receiver. "Morning, I have a package for a Mr. Collins here." A man's voice replied. "Oh okay I'll buzz you in." Will said pressing another button that unlocked the downstairs door. Will waited by door until she heard a knock and she opened it. A man stood there an electronic pad of some kind in his hand and a large package on the floor by him. "I just need you to sign here." The man said holding the pad out to her. Will quickly signed. "Do you want me to move this it's pretty heavy?" The man asked. "No I should be okay." Will replied picking up the large box, with a level of ease that surprised the delivery man. "Well have a nice day miss." The man said taking his leave and heading toward the elevator.

Will carried the box to the dining room and put it on the table. The man hadn't lied it was indeed heavy but Will was stronger then she looked, one of the advantaged of having to be a guardian was that you were used to doing hard work. "It would have been nice if Dean mentioned that he had ordered something." Will mused to herself with a sigh, before heading back to her bedroom and little Brigitte.

-

Irma was still shaken by her vision in the puddle. So much so she wasn't really sure what she wanted to do. She knew that seeing something didn't mean it would happen, because the fact she had seen it allowed her to try and take action to prevent it, but she didn't know what had caused what she had seen and therefore she didn't know how to prevent it. 'I guess I should still tell others, it could be important.' Irma thought to herself. As she was already on the way to Will's, and Will was involved in the vision, Irma decided to tell her first. (Will are you there?) Irma reached out mentally to Will. (Morning Irma, not been up long I'm just feeding Brigitte.) Will thought entered Irma head in response.

(Oh is it okay if I come over I'm already most of the way to yours and I really need to speak to you.) Irma sent trying to make the thought sound as calm as she could. (Yeah its okay, Brigitte will love to see Aunty Irma.) Will replied happily. (I bet she does. She knows I'm the best.) Irma thought jokingly. (I'll see you in bit.) Will responded. (Yeah sure.) Irma sent before cutting the mental conversation before carrying on towards Will's not looking forward to explaining her vision.

"You finally calmed down?" Steven asked Cedric the older man who sat in a heavy leather chair, his hand placed so the finger met and a couple of them holding the bridge of his nose. "Yes I am calm. I am still angry but I not going to try anything untoward." Cedric replied standing up. "So are we finally going to start I don't really want to waste any more time." Steven said sounding annoyed. "Yes, you've learnt enough over the last few months that you won't have to worry about anything seriously bad happening due to your powers but until you master them certain uncontrolled events might take place." Cedric said Steven knowing that he was referring to Steven previous accidental use of compulsion spells.

"I believe the next best course of action is trying what possibly was the most complicated power of which 'The Collector' displayed. Separating your consciousness from your body, if you manage to master that, then you should be able to master anything else that he was capable of." Cedric told Steven sounding serious. "Really why did you need your powers to teach me that?" Steven asked confused. "It is not that I needed them to teach you but to be able to help if anything went wrong in your attempts." Cedric explained. "Okay then how do I try?" Steven asked. "The basic idea is simple, you just have to try and move your mind like normal but with no other body to place it into. The tricky part is holding your mind together once it is no longer inside you." Cedric said sitting back down. "It is your choice if you want to try, I will be here to try and help if something goes wrong." Cedric added the choice.

Irma arrived at the apartment building where Will lived and as she reached the door she looked around to make sure no one was watching her before teleporting to right outside the apartment door instead of using the intercom. Irma knocked and waited. Will opened the door, Brigitte held carefully cradled in one arm. "Hey Irma." Will greeted as Irma stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Morning Will, hello Brigitte." Irma said tickling under the child's chin receiving playful laughs of affection at the action. "Are you being a good girl for mummy?" She asked the little girl. "Can I carry her?" Irma then turned to ask Will. "Of course you can." Will replied passing the girl over to Irma. "By the way aren't you up really early compared to normal for you?" Will asked. "Err Steven woke me, seem Cedric was kind of pissed off about finding out he's had his powers for a week. Guess that cat is out of the bag now though." Irma replied as the two women headed to the dining room.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Will asked politely. "Na I'm okay." Irma replied sitting at the table, holding Will's baby on her lap rocking her slightly. "I still can't believe you're a mother." Irma said smiling. "I know. So what did you want to talk about?" Will asked Irma. Irma didn't reply straight away distracted by Brigitte trying to reach out for Dean's package on the table. "Will do you think that we'll always be friends?" Irma asked seemingly out of the blue. "Of course I do. Why? What's happened Irma?" Will asked sounding confused. "I saw something, a vision. It was us." Irma said voice slightly shaky. "What is it?" Will asked concerned. "Us trying to kill each other." Irma told her straight out, holding Brigitte slightly further from the table to try and stop trying to reach for the box.

"Are you sure?" Will questioned seriously shocked by what Irma had said. "Would I say it..." Irma was cut of talking by the sudden fact the Brigitte had violently pulled herself out of Irma arms and seemed to fly to the box on the table. "What the?" Will said surprise. "She has powers?" Irma also spoke in surprise. "Seems that way. Come on Brigitte that granddad's box." Will Said trying to pick up the tiny girl. Flying around was not safe for such a young child.

_"IT IS NOT SMART TO IGNORE THE CHILD'S ACTIONS HOLDER OF THE HEART. NO IT SEEMS YOUR CHILD HAS GREATER INSIGHT THEN EITHER OF YOU." _Irma leapt away from the table as a mesh of voices seemed to explode from the box. Will grabbed Brigitte and back away as fast as she could. _"DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO FIGHT, YOU SHALL FIND YOURSELVES BOTH QUITE POWERLESS. NOW SLEEP!" _The voices rung true as both of the women tried to call up their powers… nothing. As the voice commanded them to sleep both of them flicked off like a light. Falling to the ground unconscious, Will instinctively cradled Brigitte in order to protect her.__

-

Caleb arrived at the apartment complex and pressed the buzzer. He had yet to get a set of keys for the doors but hopefully he would soon. Pressing the button again he waited and waited and realized that no reply was coming. Pulling out his mobile phone, a hand me down that previous had belong to Dean, Caleb struggled to use it in order to call Will's mobile. There was no response, that was strange, Will wouldn't have gone out without her phone, nor would she ignore the buzzer. Caleb went down the alleyway out back of the building to the fire exit. Jumping up and pulling the ladder down Caleb quickly headed up pulling the ladder up behind him. Acceding slowly Caleb eventually got up to the window outside Will's and his room. Opening the window and jumping inside.

Looking around the bedroom, he took in that neither Will nor Brigitte where in here. Heading into rest of the apartment, Caleb was thrown into world of dread. Charred cardboard, littered the floor. Some of the furniture had been broken, and his family was nowhere in sight. Panicking, Caleb fumbled for his phone and tried to call Will again. The phone; know as Ed, rung from back in the bedroom, and as Will wasn't around its normal talking personality was absent. Will…WILL?" He called out to the house and started to search frantically. She wasn't here, neither was his daughter, and the apartment had obvious seen some sort of fray. Grabbing Ed, and finding Will's set of keys, Caleb stormed out of the house trying to figure out Will's phone in order to find one of the other girl's numbers. Managing to find Cornelia's number, Caleb pressed dial and waited for a response.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 2

"Goes wrong? I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Cedric shrugged as Steven told him. "If you do not wish to, I cannot force you to try. The choice lies only with you Steven." Cedric said. "But if you do not master this, you are more than likely still going to have problems down the line. A big risk to remove future risks, where I may not be present in order to offer assistance." Cedric continued to explain. "Then I guess I'm sorry for wasting your time Cedric. Because that a bit too big of a risk for me to make." Steven replied, rubbing the bridge of his nose annoyed.

He had hoped to be able to master his powers so as to get back to a semblance of a normal life before the collector. At least that's what he wanted at first. Now he just wanted to master his powers so he didn't use them when he didn't want to. Risking his mind for that outcome, and in effect his life was not one he was willing to take.

"Perfectly understandable Steven. As for wasting my time, think nothing of it. If it wasn't for this lesson, I would not have discovered my powers had been returned." Cedric said trying to relieve Steven mind even a little. Cedric had not expected Steven to try, and so wasn't shocked by the outcome of the morning's event. "Well now what?" Steven asked unsure what to do now. "Well I have nothing left I can really teach you. You're free for the rest of the day. I'll probably go and see if Orube has any free time." Cedric told him. "Wait that's it? nothing else? A go on your way?" Steven questioned. "Correct, why not go a see the guardian, you already woke her before she cannot be so lazy that she went back to bed?" Cedric half stated, half asked, as the pair of them headed back upstairs.

"Alright then I guess I will. Thanks for the lesson then I guess Cedric." Steven said heading for the door. "None needed, but appreciated." Cedric responded as he closed the door behind Steven. Cedric then headed back down into the basement. He had said he would go see Orube but that could wait until he tested out his returned power. It would be good to be in his original form for a little while.

Steven considered calling Irma as he left the bookshop but decided against it. Unlike Cedric thought it would be normal for her to go back to sleep, which meant he could surprise her. His lessons were over with, and that opened up his time quite a bit. Between his work and his lessons with Cedric he hadn't been able to give Irma as much time as she deserved. Combined that with that fact Irma was jobless and had too much time, as long as a world wasn't in danger, and they had argued quite a bit about it. He would now have more time, and didn't plan on wasting it. Heading into town, he bought some breakfast and coffee and jumped on the bus that headed the closest to Irma.

-

Caleb ran as fast as he could, the rings on the phone cutting out as Cornelia didn't reply for the second time. Next in the phone, he tried to call Hay Lin then Irma, still no response. Growing seriously worried now, he tried Taranee.

"Hey Will." Taranee's voice answered cheerfully. "It's Caleb not Will." Caleb said urgently. "Will and Brigitte are gone, and it looks like there was a small explosion of some sort. Burnt cardboard and scorched furniture. And she left her phone and home; she never leaves her phone at home." Caleb continued describing thing at the speed of light to Taranee. "Caleb?" Taranee tried to get him to stop. "CALEB." She shouted at him causing him to cut off. "Calm down." Taranee ordered. "Let me try and contact the others, including Will she could be fine." Taranee ordered.

A few moments passed Caleb waiting impatiently. "Okay Caleb go to the bookshop, I've contacted Hay Lin and Corny. Hay Lin going to swing by Irma to try and wake her up seeing as I can't reach her. We will all met you at the bookshop and go ask the oracle where Will is. So stay calm, go to the bookshop. Whatever happened we will find Will and Brigitte." Taranee ordered and tried to comfort Caleb at the same time. Well her plans were ruined, so much for going to meet Neil and spending there day off together. "But Taranee?" Caleb tried to question Taranee. "Look situation where one of us has gone missing have come before, trust me staying calm and collected is one of the most important thing you can do. Go to the book shop. I'll be there when you turn up." Taranee ordered again, and Caleb conceded saying she better be and hung up.

Taranee sighed a mix of disappointment and worry. She was truly worried for Will and Brigitte, from the scene Caleb had described it didn't sound good, but damn did evil always have bad timing. Taranee quickly called Neil, explaining that something had sadly come up and that she wasn't going to be able to meet him, but promised that she would call as soon as she could. Neil was upset but understood, they had both been looking forward to having the day off. It had taken quite some bargaining with Cedric to get it. Sharing messages of affection Taranee ended the call before making another.

The next phone call was to Will's mother, it lead to the answer phone. Taranee left a message explaining what was happing, left with instruction of heading home and calling the police to start an investigation just in case, Will's disappearance was mundane and not due to magic, as she and Caleb would normally assume in these sort of occasions. Afterward she left the same message, not word for word but near enough, on the answer machine of Dean's phone as well, before Taranee teleported to the secret basement of the bookshop.

-

Taranee scream in shock as appeared to a sight she wasn't expecting, but quickly calmed herself. "Do you not knock girl." Cedric asked rhetorically reverting from his much larger form to his human one. "What is so important that you can't use the door? You knew I was going to be here this morning." Cedric said annoyed. Straitening the collar of his shirt, it never seemed to be right after shifting back into it. "I thought you had a lesson with Steven not that you be taking most of the room up with your powers." Taranee explained herself. "Yes well, that could have been worse, the sort of lessons I would have being given could have turned out badly with that sort of distraction. Also not telling me about my powers being returned was not the polite thing to do." Cedric continued to berate. It was strange for Taranee to let the man had once been her enemy, but he was now her boss and he wouldn't risk both her and Neil jobs by getting mad back. "I'm sorry, but right now my priorities are slightly different. Will and her daughter have gone missing, so the other and Caleb should be on their way here." Taranee told him.

"Fine I did agree that would still be allowed to use this part of the basement, is there any reason to believe foal play. Could she not have just simply gone out without telling anyone?" Cedric asked. "Yes there is I'll explain, after you call Orube and ask her to get here ASAP. I figured that she get here faster if you asked." She said heading upstairs. "I doubt that." Cedric said following and heading to the phone.

-

Steven walked from the bus stop; bag in one hand and a coffee in the other, towards Irma's house. As it came into sight, a recognisable pink motor scooter pulled up beside him. Pink and green helmet came off, revealing the worried face of Hay Lin. "Morning Hay Lin, off to meet Irma too then?" Steven asked walking along as Hay Lin slowly drifted forward on the scooter. "Yes but for not good reasons. Will has disappeared." Hay Lin explained. "And here I could give Irma a happy surprise. You might as well just park the scooter here, we can take faster means." Steven said letting her get off and put her helmet away.

The pair walked the rest of the way. Steven let Hay Lin knock, taking a sip from his coffee as he waited. Anna Lair opened the door. "Hay Lin, Steven. Irma didn't mention anyone coming round." Anna said letting them step in from the outside. "It's a surprise." Steven said trying to cover up, the seriousness emanating from Hay Lin. "Well I'm sorry but Irma alre…" Anna started to say. "Who's there mum?" Irma voice called down from upstairs. "Steven and Hay Lin. I could swear you already went out." Anna called back upstairs, as Irma started coming downstairs. "Surprise!" Steven said holding up the bag, he had with him. "We can eat on the way to see the others." Steven added, ushering Irma and Hay Lin out the door.

"What's up you two?" Irma asked happily. "Later is anyone watching Hay Lin?" Steven asked. "No there isn't" Hay Lin replied concentrating. "Let's go then." Steven said putting a hand on either of the girl's shoulders and teleporting to the bookshop basement.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 3

"GET UP GUARDIAN." The maelstrom of voice boomed waking Will from her slumber. Focusing her eyes, Will tried to see. Pitch darkness lay all around her, not a single flicker of light in sight. "I SAID GET UP." The voices choired, Will tried to figure out where they had come from, or who the voices belong to, but she couldn't do either. Not seeing a course of action, nor foe to fight Will complied with the demand and forced herself to her feet. It was difficult to stand, when she couldn't see anything.

Will tried to talk, to demand where her daughter was. To ask where she was, to order the voices to tell her what had happened. She could feel her mouth move, but no words came forth. "DO NOT WORRY. YOUR DAUGHTER IS SAFE, AND SHE WILL REMAIN SO IF YOU DO AS I ASK. AS FOR YOUR FRIEND, SHE IS BACK HOME, WITH NO MEMORY OF VISITING YOUR HOME THIS MORNING." The combined voices explained. "WILL YOU COMPLIE, FOR THE SAFETY OF YOUR CHILD?" They asked. "What do you want?" Will tried to ask in return, surprised to realise her voice had returned. "THAT IS SIMPLE, YOU WILL BRING ME SOMETHING I DESIRE." The voices told her, and started to explain.

-

Irma, Hay Lin and Steven appeared in the basement of the bookshop. Taranee, Cornelia, Caleb and Cedric were already there waiting. "Would someone please tell me what is going on?" Irma asked not knowing why the group was gathered together. Taranee explained Will's and Brigitte's disappearance, a told her the Orube was on her way, and that as soon as she arrived they would all go to the oracle and demand to know where Will was.

"Why wait, we don't all need to ask do we?" Irma asked. "Irma has a point, a couple of us can wait here for Orube, and the rest can go ask the oracle." Cornelia agreed with Irma an uncommon occurrence. "We don't know what caused Will's disappearance; I'd feel safer if we stuck together." Taranee tried to explain. "Safer? Will and my child could be in danger and you want to be safer?" Caleb raised his voice just shy of shouting. "Calm down. She is right to want to stick as a group, but time could be important to safely finding the keeper or the heart. If we split in to equal groups we should still be safe." Cedric said. "I will obviously wait here, I would suggest, Irma and Cornelia stay, and wait here for Orube with me, while the rest of you go to Kandrakar." He told them.

"Who put you in charge?" Irma asked. "No one did Guardian. I am mealy giving the smartest way forward. Caleb must go because he is the one who wishes to know most. Taranee should go, because she has always had a problem with oracle not telling you things, and is the most likely to get an answer. Hay Lin because Yan Lin may reveal to her thing she is not meant to, and Steven to make both group even once Orube arrives, while still having 2 guardians in each of the groups. It is quite simple logic." He explained his reasoning. "I still think we should stick together." Taranee said. "Well I'm not waiting, Cedric plan seem reasonable so I'm going." Caleb said walking over to the portal in the wall and calling up an image of Kandrakar. "Fine." Taranee conceded as more of the group agreed with not waiting.

-

Caleb, Steven, Hay Lin and Taranee appeared in main hall of Kandrakar. "Hay Lin, It is good to see you." The voice of Yan Lin said from behind the group. Hay Lin turned and gave her grandmother a hug. "Yan Lin, where is the oracle?" Caleb asked trying his hardest to stay calm and be polite to the old women. "In his room. I believe he is talking to Will at this moment in time." Yan Lin told Caleb shocking the group. "Will's here." Caleb said losing his cool and darting off towards the oracles room.

-

"I am sorry Will. I cannot see where your daughter is. As for voices you describe something is clouding my vision. I am only able to see Meridian when I try to see either of them." The oracle explained. "I am truly sorry that I cannot help, I sometimes feel that being able to see the future most of the time does not matter if I cannot when I would most like to be able to." He continued to say, truly sounding regretful that he was unable to help. "I understand." Will said sombrely. "Also Will, you should have told the others before coming here. Your friends are all seriously concerned, Caleb in fact is charging straight here now he knows you are here." The oracle told her. "I'm sorry." Will said mind ablaze not completely hearing him. "Do not worry, I know you fear and concern lead your actions." The oracle said.

Caleb barged into the oracle's room, not caring if it was impolite and stormed up to Will when he saw her, crushing her in a hug. He held back tear of seeing she was safe. "I was so worried, I thought you were gone, where's Brigitte?" He asked. Will didn't reply. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. "Will?" Caleb asked growing worried again. Will still didn't reply, but instead broke down and start crying into Caleb shoulder. Caleb held Will into his chest, and looked up at the oracle. "Where is my daughter?" Caleb demanded glaring daggers at the oracle. ""Kidnapped by some unknown force. Will came to me when she couldn't find her in order to ask where. She was so worried it seemed she did not think to tell you all. As far as I can see, the only place I can see relating to your daughter or her kidnapper is Meridian." The oracle explained in Will stead, seeing that she was to grief stricken to do so herself.

The oracle was forced to explain again, once the others had caught up with Caleb. Taranee however didn't accept it. "Hay Lin, Steven. Take them home and then explain to the others, I'll be a minute behind you, and then we will go see Elyon and see if she has noticed anything on Meridian." Taranee ordered the others. Caleb tried to refuse, by Will made him do so, and the 4 left Kandrakar. "Where is she?" Taranee shouted at the oracle, fire in her eyes. "Do not lie to me; I am not in the mood for it." She continued to shout. "While I have held secrets in the past Taranee, I do not know where Will's daughter is." The oracle replied calmly, sitting down on the floor. "But I will not stop meditating to try and find her until I do." He said crossing his legs.

The thought of forcing a better answer out of the oracle crossed Taranee mind. It shocked her that she would think such a thing, but he had lied to them in the past about not knowing things, and she no longer knew if she could trust him. However she knew that the oracle would not a give an answer he did not want to even under duress and that wasting any more time on him was pointless.

-

Arriving back at the bookshop. Taranee took in the scene. Everyone looked upset at the missing child, excluding Cedric who was hard hearted most of the time to show any emotion. Will was in the corner with Caleb, crying silent sobs. The other 3 guardians and Orube crowded around her trying to calm her, with promises of finding Brigitte.

Cedric walked up to Taranee. "I suppose the oracle still didn't reveal anything to you." He said seeing the expression on her face. "No." She replied simply unable to put thought into anything else. "Then I would like to speak to privately. Steven could you keep an eye on everyone, so they don't run off recklessly?" Cedric asked Steven as he led Taranee towards the stairs. Steven gave Cedric a questioning look before agreeing; watch as the pair went upstairs.

Taranee had only half realised that she had been led away. Her mind was putting all its effort in to trying to come up with a plan that she hadn't noticed. "Get a hold of yourself guardian." Cedric said putting a hand on Taranee shoulder. "At least one of you needs to be in their right mind to think about things logically." He said, leading Taranee to take a seat at his desk, before sitting himself.

"Steven managed to tell me what the oracle said, he could only see Meridian could he not?" Cedric asked in order to make sure his fact were correct. "Yes that's right." Taranee replied shaking herself to get a hold on herself. "Good, then listen carefully." Cedric told her, opening a draw of his desk and placing a file on the desk.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

A/n: Damn I make Cedric speak a lot in this one. Seriously but it somehow feels right. 

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 4

"Good, then listen carefully." Cedric told Taranee, opening a draw of his desk and placing a file on the desk.

"And do not interrupt. This file is in effect a set of journals I have been keeping. I have been making them so to keep my conflicting set of memories in line. That however is not there only purpose. I have been keeping theories inside them also. Theories as to the nature of certain foes from the past, as well as were they could be now. All these enemies, like myself, have some connection to Meridian. And while it is possible a completely new threat could be the cause of the child kidnapping, it would be pertinent to rule out those who could possibly be involved first.

Firstly there is me. As I found out this morning I do indeed have my powers, which would give me means. I have proven myself, at least a version of me to plot and plan revenge against you and the other guardians in the past. Motive. However while I can rule myself out, I am certain that one of the others would bring up my past. Steven though can attest to being with me this morning, which would leave very little opportunity. I do hope though that I have earned your trust, that this possibly be not considered.

Secondly Ludmoore, he has been the most recent threat that hails from Meridian. As we all know though, with the destruction of the book of elements, this possibly is highly unlikely, he hasn't the mean to return unless someone out there was capable of rewriting that book. As I was the last to do so, I can tell you that pretty much no one on earth with have the skills or know how of magic, and the same is true of Meridian.

Third, as much I wish the possibility did not exist Is Phobos. He desire for power, and hate for you and the guardian has always been evident. He has proven himself capable of returning himself to the worlds even after his apparent imprisonment or demise. Combined that fact with the powers he stole before his most recent defeat, the idea is more than possible.

Which leads us to the last possibly I see. The Collector, we know he was left near powerless. Having his power stolen by Phobos and leaving some behind in Steven, it is possible that even though his mind fled it could have faded away without magic to maintain him. Since then though, I have studied what was left of The Collector's journal, and many of items he described could return him to power if he managed to find a body to get them."

-

Taranee stared wide eyed as Cedric listed of his idea, not saying word as he did, but mouthing a few to herself. She was impressed that Cedric would list himself, she had grown to trust him since she had been working with him, but she couldn't disagree that the other my still have feeling of distrust. None too big though that hadn't agreed to letting the oracle return his powers though. "Alright, we rule out you and Ludmoore. I can't buy that you could have done this straight after discovering you had got your powers back. And even if someone was capable or recreating the book of element they wouldn't of have the time to do so since the last was destroyed." Taranee said. "Thank you." Cedric replied plainly returning the folder, to the draw of his desk.

"I have idea on how we can rule out the others. I need to make sure Will's up to it though." Taranee told him standing up. "Is there anything I could do to assist?" Cedric asked standing also. "Get out the collector book, I need to see it." Taranee replied making her way back towards the basement, Cedric followed. "I do not keep it here, the less reputable texts I have locked up at home, to keep them safe." Cedric explained. "Then take Steven and get it." Taranee told him, as they reached the basement.

"Take me where?" Steven asked looking up. "Just come with me." Cedric said grabbing Steven and dragging him back upstairs. "What was that about?" Irma said turning to look up from where the group had been trying to reassure Will. "The plan for getting Brigitte back." Taranee replied moving between Irma and Hay Lin to crouch in front of Caleb and Will. "Will?" Taranee said putting. "She won't say anything. Have you thought of a way to find her?" Caleb asked holding Will tighter to her chest.

"Yes. Will? I need you to calm down, I have an idea of how to find Brigitte but I need you Will. She needs you to calm down. Taranee told Will in a hushed whisper as she leaned in to join the hug between Will and Caleb. "She needs you." Taranee reiterated. The sobs slowed down, and Taranee stood and turned to the other guardians. "Taranee, what's the plan?" Cornelia asked the same question on the faces of the other 3 women.

"You and Irma need to go to Meridian. Explain to Elyon and Vathek. Tell her to get everyone searching the library for any little thing that mentions The Collector." Taranee told them. "You think he's involved?" Irma said eyes glazing over temporarily with fear. "Maybe, maybe not, either way I think finding out more about him might give us the means to find Brigitte. So don't waste time and go." Taranee ordered voice quivering that she was being rude to her friends, as she pushed the pair to stand in front of the portal. Neither Irma nor Cornelia argued, and jumped through the portal once the castle appeared on it.

"Orube I want you to head to Kandrakar. Stay with the oracle, but don't distract him. I he sees anything meet the other in Meridian. Ask Endarno to keep an eye on the breath of time. We've sent ourselves a message before that way, it be nice to have it as a back-up plan." Orube nodded at Taranee command and jumped through the portal.

"What about me?" Hay Lin asked, pointing at herself. "As much as I don't want to use magic on Will, we need her. Use your powers with music and memories to show her some happy ones. Anything to get her in a more stable state." Taranee replied, the idea of using magic on Will made her gut turn a little, but she didn't see what else to do. "Will that work?" Caleb asked looking up from Will having over heard. "Hopefully Caleb. As soon as Will has calmed down, join the other in Meridian. Tell Steven and Cedric to meet me there once they get back." Taranee said moving towards the portal. "Wait you're not staying with us?" Hay Lin asked. "No I need to check on the portals, I need to see if something is capable of using them without the veil being in place." Taranee replied disappearing from sight.

-

Orube appeared in Kandrakar, glad to the white walls of a place that had been her home for a long time. It was reassuring in times of trouble. "Ahh Orube I was expecting you." Endarno said approaching her. "Endarno the wise." Orube said with a respectful nod. "I have a request from Taranee." Orube added. "I know. Come." Endarno replied. "The Oracle must not be disturbed, he has already told me that he will inform you the second he see anything during his meditation." He said leading Orube toward the hall of secrets where the breath of time was kept.

"I sadly Orube do have other duties I must attend to. As much as I wish to assist in finding Will's daughter, with the oracle already disposed in meditating to assist, Yan Lin and myself must oversee the rest of Kandrakar. You are however, more than welcome to watch the breath of time in hopes to see something the oracle does not." Endarno explained as the reached large hall filled with magical items. "Thank you Endarno." Orube replied heading inside. "The oracle will come straight here if he see's anything. He also wishes that you tell him if you see anything in the breath before leaving if you do." Endarno said. "Certainly Endarno." Orube agreed and went to find the breath.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

A/N: Wow I'm turning these out one after another. Trying my hardest to finish this now. I'm thinking if I lay this story to rest after being incomplete so long. I can more on to completing some of the other I have.

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 5

Elyon screamed in shock as Irma and Cornelia appeared in front of her. An on duty guards in the study room drew his sword at the intruders. Two more bursting through the door with swords also drawn. "Guards, swords away." Elyon ordered standing from her desk, gesturing with her arm to emphasis her order. "You should use the door you two. Not that upset to see you." Elyon said walking around her desk up to two guardians. "Sorry Elyon but we're in a hurry." Cornelia said. "Irma go find Vathek. I'll explain to Elyon." Irma didn't argue at being ordered by Cornelia. "You come with me." Irma pointed at one of the guards. The guard turned to the queen with a questioning look. "Go." Elyon ordered quickly. "What is going on?" Elyon asked Cornelia, as the guard rushed after Irma.

Cornelia quickly explained Brigitte disappearance, and what Taranee had told them to do. "The Collector, wasn't that, that black orb that attacked months?" Elyon asked, she had been told mostly what had happened back then but not all the facts. The Collector had been beat and that was what mattered at the time. "I'm sure Irma can get Vathek and some men to search the library, like Taranee wants, but I'm not sure what other help I can offer." Elyon told. "You should really visit more often when bad things aren't happening." Elyon added giving Cornelia a hug.

"I know, can't you try and locate her with your magic?" Cornelia asked returning the hug. "No I can only scry on those I know, I haven't met her yet. You can bet when we find her though that will change." Elyon replied with certainty that they would find her. "Plus if the oracle can't, unless he's lying, I doubt that I would be able to even if I did." Elyon explained not above taking a stab at the oracle for his prior actions. "Let's get to the library, I know it better than most, but I don't recall ever seeing anything about this collector. But then again there is more books in there than one person could ever hope to read." Elyon said heading for the door.

"Wait couldn't you try and use you magic to find them?" Cornelia asked as the pair walked through the castle hallway. "You met the collector." Cornelia added. "Possibly I might be able to find anything that he personally had a hand in writing. I did the same years ago to try and find dangers my brother may have left behind. Though anything written about him, not by him, wouldn't be found that way." The queen told Cornelia. "It's better than nothing." Cornelia hoped speeding up her pace a little.

-

"Do you really think this is a good idea, it doesn't feel right." Caleb asked Hay Lin as the women sat down next to them after Taranee had disappeared. "I trust Taranee's judgement, I just hope it helps." Hay Lin answered and reached forward placing a hand on Will's head. Trying to think of a memory Will could have that would be both happy and connected to music or sound in some way. Only one thing occurred to her, and she started humming a tune that was by someone long lost.

Memories flooded over Will, immediately shocking her. There was good, there was bad and then there was anger. Will pushed Hay Lin and Caleb away. Stuck for just a second in the pass, before realizing what was going on. Standing up calmly Will looked at Hay Lin. "Couldn't you have thought of something else then that?" Will asked sounding slightly annoyed. "I'm so sorry. Really sorry I couldn't think of anything else." Hay Lin apologised profusely looking ashamed. "What was that?" Caleb asked not know what the tune was. "It was one of Matt's songs." Will replied to the question heading towards the portal. "Ohhh." Caleb muttered to himself, upset that it hadn't been memories of him or their daughter that had brought Will around.

"Let's go find my daughter." Will said determined, before disappearing into the portal. "Will wait." Hay Lin called out too late. "Go after her, I have to wait for Cedric, like Taranee asked otherwise they'll not know where everyone's gone." Hay Lin told Caleb. It wasn't really needed as Caleb was already darting after her.

-

In a realm of pure darkness and nothing else a whirlwind of voices argued, booming from all direction as if they could do so no other way. "TAKING HER MEMORIES WAS A BIG RISK. SHE COULD HAVE REMAINED LIKE THAT THEN WHERE WOULD WE BE." They spoke to nothing. "YES INDEED IT WAS BUT NOW SHE WILL DO AS WE WANT WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING IT. PLUS HAD SHE REMAINED LIKE THAT I COULD BE HAPPY IN THE THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS SUFFERING." They replied to themselves.

"NEXT TIME ASK BEFORE YOU ACT. I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RISK THE PLAN LIKE THAT. AND WHAT COULD YOU DO TO STOP ME. IF WE HAD LEFT HER WITH HER MEMORIES SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD THE OTHERS. BUT STILL WILL SHE HAVE DONE AS WE ASKED SHE WILL NOT RISK THE CHILD." The voices continued to argue with themselves, all the time watching events as they unfolded.

-

"That makes twelve." Taranee spoke to no one. Looking at the wall of Meridian Street that was where the last of the twelve portals would have formed if Meridian was cut off from earth. With or without magic they would not open. It seemed that they would only form if there was no other means of getting between the worlds. She didn't know if that was good thing or a bad thing, but it was better to know either way. That way she could rule them out. With that job done Taranee started making her way towards the castle. Hopefully Will was better; hopefully Irma and Cornelia had found something. Hopefully there was some magical item in the collector book that would allow them to find Brigitte. She hoped and walked.

-

Will appeared, closely followed by Caleb in the library of Meridian. Meridian men and women didn't notice their arrival to distracted by the searching the bookcases. "Will!" Irma cried happily to see Will back on her feet crushing in a hug. Will returned the hug. Elyon, Vathek and Cornelia approach more calmly then Irma had. The ladies join in with the hug. "It is good to see you Caleb. I am sorry for the situation. We are doing everything we been asked in order to help." Vathek reassured, before pulling Caleb into a hug with one arm and grabbing and pulling the girls into with the other.

The hug eventually ended. "Have you found anything? Did Taranee even explain why she thought the collector is involved?" Will asked with haste trying her hardest not to lose her calm state again. "No but I'll explain now." The voice of Taranee replied from the doors. "It's not that collector may be involved, it ruling him out. Figure out if there is any way he could recover enough power to snatch Will's daughter, as well as find his collection possibly and see if there is anything in it that could locate her. Meanwhile you and Elyon need to start searching for Phobos like last time; if he had returned either he must have left some trace behind." Taranee explained.

"It's the collector I'm sure of it." Irma spoke up surprising the others. "Why do you say that?" Elyon asked. "I can feel it; I can almost see him taking Brigitte like I was there. Ever since we got here it like I can see his face laughing at me." Irma tried to explain. "Irma we don't even what he looks like. We never saw him only people he possessed." Will said in return. "I Know OKAY, I Know It's him." Irma shouted at the group. "I'm around the same magic whenever I see Steven. I know that magic and I can feel it's him." Irma continued shouting. "Irma calm down, I believe you." Will replied. "Really?" Irma asked shocked to hear Will agree.

"Yes I can feel it to. Forget Phobos, Irma's seen things the oracle hasn't before. I think she right. We're always looking for Phobos in the shadows, he said he'd be back and we believe it ever time. But I'm not going to look for him in the darkness, when I feel the darkness is something else." Will told the group. "Are you sure?" Taranee asked. "I'm sure, the collector would probably return to his collection after we defeated him. Keep everyone searching for any hint as the where that might be. We will all try to search for it together when Hay Lin arrives. With our combined power, nothing will stand in our way of finding my daughter." Will ordered the group, like the leader she was. Making Taranee smile glad to see the old Will back.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 6

Steven and Cedric walked down the stairs into the basement of the bookshop. Surprised to see only Hay Lin remained. "It's about time you two got back." Hay Lin said getting out of the chair she had been waiting. "Where is everyone?" Cedric asked, Taranee had said she had a plan, but he hadn't expected everyone to be gone. "In Meridian, well except Orube she in Kandrakar." Hay Lin replied. Cedric was about to ask why, Orube was in Kandrakar but didn't. If Orube was in Kandrakar she was safe and that all he needed to know really.

Cedric walked up to the portal and started imagining Meridian castle; the images came and went until it focused in on the library and mass of people inside. Once the image had fully formed Cedric stepped through without a word expecting the others to follow. Steven and Hay Lin followed quickly behind. Only to appear behind Cedric, with a guard holding the tip of his sword up to his throat. "Whoa put the sword down." Steven said pulling Cedric back away from the sword. "Cedric." The queen said approaching a less than happy look on her face.

Cedric noted that she didn't tell the guard to put his sword down. It was not like the sword would have done much good against him now that he had his powers back. The queen however would not have needed a sword with the difference in power between them. "I am here to assist with finding the guardian's daughter. If you wish to throw me in a cell for the crime of the past, could at least have this brought to Taranee first." Cedric replied holding up the book he had been asked to retrieve. "What make you think you have the right to enter my castle?" Elyon said anger in her eyes. "Because I am not the same man as the Cedric you knew. And I regret the actions of the past." Cedric replied stepping forward purposefully allowing the sword to once again be near his neck. "Fuck that." Steven said gesturing with a hand. The sword of the guard disappeared and appeared in his hand instead. "You can settle whatever history you have later." He asked dropping the sword to the ground.

Hay Lin moved between Elyon and Cedric. "It okay Elyon please. Everything's cosmic no need to start using magic." Hay Lin said giving Steven a glare. "Whatever." Steven said kicking the sword across the ground toward the guard it belonged to. "Fine, someone should have at least warned me that you were bringing him." Elyon replied to Hay Lin. "I think everyone maybe a little to distract to have thought of your majesty." Steven used the title like a sword. He hadn't forgotten the queen had put him to sleep when he had first arrived in Meridian. Elyon glared at Steven, Hay Lin joining her. "Could we perhaps focus on the matter in hand? Steven, make yourself useful. Give this to Taranee." Cedric said tossing him the book.

"You." Elyon called out pointing at another guard nearby. "Stay with that man." She said point at Steven as he slunk away. "You. Keep an eye on him. He goes nowhere. Call for help if he tried anything." She said to the guard, picking up his sword, while pointing with Cedric. "I am not going to try anything. Your majesty." He said with a bow he remembers from the days surviving Phobos. "Hay Lin we need to see the others. So we should go find them we've been waiting for you to show up.

Steven realised that he hadn't a clue where he was storming away to. The library was large and he didn't know. Turning to the guard who had been ordered to follow him. "I don't suppose you could direct me to were the guardians are could you?" He asked. The non-human but humanoid form of the guard was slightly unnerving. The guard didn't respond. "Do as he asks." Elyon interrupted annoyed. The queen and Hay Lin having caught up quickly. Steven gritted his teeth, but said nothing. "Could you two try and get on please." Hay Lin broke the air as the guard lead them around the library. "You know introduce yourselves. We need to work together." Hay Lin added hoping whatever was going on between the do wouldn't interfere with that.

"We have. She replied by putting me to sleep with magic." Steven said spitefully. "You try to attack me." Elyon responded. "You threatened to lock me up for no reason." Steven snapped back again. "Enough!" Hay Lin shouted at the pair. "Sorry." She added blushing not often losing her cool like that. "Fine." Steven replied cutting the conversation to an end.

Up ahead the guard finally lead them up to Taranee. She was sitting at one of the library tables with Cornelia and Vathek. "Taranee here you book. Sorry Cedric couldn't make it but the queen he doesn't want her walking around." Steven said placing the collector's book in front of her. Realization dawned on Taranee that unlike them who had been around Cedric and grown to trust him. Elyon had not, and there was worse bad blood there then the rest of them due to how she had been manipulated by the man. "Oh my god, Elyon I'm sorry I forgot to mention it. I didn't think." Taranee apologised standing up, ignoring the book at the present second.

"It's okay, but warning would have been nice." Elyon replied looking down at the book Taranee ignored. "What's next on the agenda?" Steven asked. "Me and the girl need will go find Irma and Will. We need to cast a spell and Will thinks it best if we try together." Taranee said picking up the book. "Elyon is it okay if Cedric is allowed to help searching the library, if Vathek goes with him?" Taranee asked. "Okay, Steven take Vathek to Cedric." Elyon ordered. Steven was about to complain at the queen giving him orders, but he found his words wouldn't come out. He glared at Hay Lin as the 4 women went on their way to meet Will and Irma.

"I can't believe you brought Cedric here of all things?" Vathek said in disbelief standing, the table and benches moving as he did so. "Hey I was just doing what I was asked to. So what are they ladies looking for?" Steven asked Vathek. He didn't hold many hostilities against the blue beast, while he had been the one to march him before the queen. He wasn't the one who knocked him out. "Some old Meridian man, known as the collector. He is the one who has kidnapped the girl. One of the guardians Irma saw it apparently. " Vathek told him. "Irma? My god she going to be scared to death." Steven exclaimed to himself rushing off after the women, leaving Vathek behind.

Elyon and the guardians gathered together once they had met back up, and linked hands. "Now everyone focus on the collector and anything connected with him. Picture it, and let your magic flow." Elyon told the girls and the guardians did so in turn.

Steven rushed up to them, but didn't interfere. He didn't know what breaking their concentration while they work could do. With concern he watched Irma. He could tell she wasn't in the greatest state. He could see the fear on her face at trying to find the collector, and he knew why. He had been the one that had delivered the kick that had nearly cracked her skull open. How Irma had even come close to liking him after that he didn't know. She hated his powers; she never liked him using them unless it was really needed. She hated how much time he been putting in to his lessons, not because not being able to see her, but she was scared he would start using them more, even though that wasn't his intention. At first his powers hadn't mattered, but as they grew he could see that she was scared that he would be lost to them. Being unable to look at her fear filled face any longer he sat down on the floor nearby, closed his eyes and waited.

It was around half an hour later when Cedric foot got him out of his wake up, with foot to the tight. "Get up Steven they've found something." Cedric said pulling him up. He had somehow fallen asleep waiting. Letting himself be pulled to his feet, he realized that everyone was watching him. "Steven where is Brigitte?" Cedric asked plainly, his tone it didn't sound right. "What why the hell would I know?" Steven shouted what on earth was going on. "Where is my daughter?" Will screamed hand out stretched, a bolt of lightning bursting forth from her hand and striking him.

Steven jerked up right with a scream of fear and pain. "Are you okay?" Caleb asked looking at down at him. "Thank god, just a night mare." Steven said getting up with the help of Caleb. "They still at it?" Steven asked the other man looking at the group. "Yes." The voice of Cedric replied, shadowed by Vathek. "It has been about an hour and they have found nothing. But I believe I have." Cedric replied holding a book, it wasn't the one from before. "Wait you have? What did you find?" Caleb demanded to know at the revelation. "Yes, but I think it be best to let the guardians hear as well. Would one of you be so kind as to make them unlink hands?" Cedric asked. Vathek stepped forward and took the queen and Will by the hands. Just when he was about to pull their hand apart, each of the women opened their eyes. "I know where she is." Irma shouted out to all of them.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

A/N: Shorter chapter today. Just Finished rereading to the end of Teach 2b witch arc. And started 100%, sad to see the switch to stand alone stories. Also heard about the end of witch, hopefully it will restart buy the time I manage to read the end. And Hopefully back in it's saga format. 

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 7

Everyone present turned to stare at Irma. "Where?" Caleb and Will both shouted in unison. "Where the collector hid his collection. It's hidden on Meridian." Irma replied, it hadn't really come to as a surprise to Cedric. Where else would someone with a collection of highly magical items hide it, but on his home world. "And I know what we might have to face going there." Cedric said holding up the book he had found. "Between this book and the other we will be able to know most of the collector's collection." Cedric added.

'Magical Items of the Light Collection by The Collector.' The cover read is quite elaborate gold script. "Then let get going. We have to save Brigitte. Irma where is she?" Hay Lin asked. "I can't describe it, but I can lead us there. It's through the underground that the rebels used to use." Irma explained. "Lead the way Irma, guard with me." Elyon ordered loudly a few nearby guard heading over.

"No Elyon" Will interrupted. "You have to stay here, the collector is dangerous and meridian can't risk anything happening to you. Plus your guards will be a liability, the collector could possess them and we probably have a greater resistance then they do." Will explained. "Me and the girls will go and deal with him and get my daughter back." Will added making a move to walk away.

Will was blocked from leaving by two men standing in the way. "You are not going without me Will." Caleb said. "and you ain't leaving me either." Steven added looking over at Irma and smiling. "I have my own grievances with the collector." Steven continued. "I'm sorry Caleb, Steven but you can't go. You've both been controlled by the collector before. He never possessed us, and I think it's because he can't." Taranee explained stepping up next to Will. "Will!" Caleb exclaimed about to complain. "No." Will said back pushing passed. The other girls following. "Irma you can't let them leave us behind." Steven tried to appeal, but the girls kept on walking. Only Taranee stopped to take the second book by the collector off Cedric, adding it to the first.

-

"Did we really have to leave behind? What if we need help?" Hay Lin asked Taranee and Will. "Yeah Brigitte is Caleb daughter to Will." Cornelia said agreeing with Hay Lin. "No Will's right, Caleb doesn't have any powers, and we can't trust Steven." Irma said moving to the head of the group to lead the way to where they need to go once they had left the castle.

"Irma I can't believe you'd say that. I thought you and Steven were getting on." Hay Lin was shocked. "He has the collector powers, we have no idea if that means he can be influenced by him." Will agreed with Irma. "I'm not going to risk being stabbed from behind, if that happens then how will I save Brigitte." Will explained.

-

The girls walked, climbed down one of the entrances to Meridian underground and carried on following Irma. It was a long walk. "Found anything of note in those booksTaranee?" Cornelia asked. "No, nothing that seems to really be important. Couple magical items about making bodies though, and moving consciousness's. So we could see that he has a real body this time round. Few things about calling back spirit. Basically loads of thing that scream of raising the dead." Taranee explained. "Make sense, we know that he wanted to bring back his wife." Cornelia responded.

"We're here." Irma said breaking into Taranee's and Cornelia's conversation. The girls stood before a seemingly random stretch of one of the tunnel walls. "I know how to let us in, is everyone ready?" Irma asked looking around at the other. "Cosmic."  
"Let me just put these books down somewhere. Okay Ready." "I'm ready too."  
"Open it Irma, I can't stand the thought of Brigitte being in the collector hands."

Irma reached out a hand at the wall and pressed a combination of bricks and then the wall vanished and became an archway. "Looks dark in there." Hay Lin pointed out. "Taranee gives us some light." Will ordered, and Taranee did so. Taranee stepped through the archway, followed by Hay Lin, Cornelia and Irma. Suddenly the light Taranee provided disappeared. "What on…" Cornelia started to say as power left them, before darkness around them became unconsciousness.

-

Taranee opened her eyes and wasn't pleased to the sight she saw. She was locked in some kind of cell. It didn't look like she was on Meridian anymore. The cell she was in lacked the old fashion brick work construction that Meridian had. It was much to modern, concrete she was sure of it. A sheet of solid steel, acted as a door. Taranee called up here powers, readying herself to burn the door down. Taranee tried to call out to the other with her mind, also nothing. "Will. Irma. Corny. Hay Lin. Are any of you out there?" She cried.  
"Taranee good to hear you're finally up to." Hay Lin voice was muffled by the surrounding wall, and Taranee was sure she was also shouting. "What about the others?" Taranee asked. "I'm here, but neither of us have heard Irma or Will yet. I guess they must be asleep still, or hopefully they got away from what ever happened." Cornelia joined the conversation. She was quieter then Hay Lin, probably in a cell further over.

"Do either of you know what happened?" Taranee asked, she couldn't remember a thing. "All I remember is our powers disappearing and then waking up here." Cornelia replied. "Yeah, how did the collector know we were coming?" Hay Lin asked in return. We should have realized it was a trap, Taranee thought to herself, but we were so concerned with finding Brigitte as soon as possible that we didn't even give it a moments through. "It doesn't matter right now Hay Lin. We need to think of a way out" Taranee replied.

"Don't worry Taranee I've already thought of that. I've been up hours already. I think we still have a little power in us, I've been slowly weakening the stone around the door to my cell. Eventually I should be able to kick it down." Cornelia explained, now that she mentioned it Cornelia sounded tired. Taranee tried to call up fire again and a single tiny flame appeared on one of her fingers. It was small pitiful, but it would do the job. "Then I'll try burning myself out. Whoever out first frees Hay Lin. Then we try to find Will and free her so we can easily break Irma out." Taranee ordered bring her flaming finger at the hinges of the metal door. This was going to take a long time. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH 

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 8

It was right here, Caleb was sure of it so why would the wall not open, Caleb thought to himself pounding a hand against the wall as hard as he could. He knew it was right for him and Steven to have followed them. The guardians had walked into some arch in the wall and then it had suddenly closed behind them. Caleb had tried tapping brick like Irma had done so but he hadn't been able to see properly as they had been far enough back not to be seen.

Steven had tried teleporting through the wall but when that hadn't work had rushed away saying he would go get help leaving Caleb pounding on the door. He held back tear while he did so, he couldn't let his emotion overwhelm him. First his daughter, now his lover, he had to get them back. He wouldn't know how to cope otherwise.

Caleb saw the red flash out of the corner of his eye and turned to see who it was. "I've brought the cavalry." Steven told Caleb. Elyon stood on one side of him while Cedric stood on his other. "Took a while to convince the queen to be willing to work alongside me and Cedric." Steven added walking up to the wall were the arch had been. "And I'm still not pleased with idea." Elyon snapped. "Can you break through this wall or not. I don't have the power for that and it to sturdy to take down by hand quickly." Steven said thumping on the wall a couple times to prove the point.

"With ease." Elyon said raising hand. Cedric quickly stepped in the way between Elyon and the wall. "Think before you act. Steven said he couldn't teleport through it, it could be warded also." Cedric explained. "Let me examine it first." He said and waited. Elyon lowered her hand. "Fine, quick." Elyon ordered. Cedric stepped over to the wall. A few minutes he stepped back from the all and turned to the others.

"The wall is indeed warded, had Elyon attempted to destroy it, it would have reflected it back at her. However it is not immune to brute force. Something I can supply. Your Majesty?" Cedric explained, the title a question asking for permission before proceeding. He had no desire of Elyon shooting him in the back because he transformed without being told he was allowed to. "Just get on with it, Cornelia and the others could be in trouble." Elyon ordered. "Then would everyone step back, I do take up a lot of room and these tunnels are not as big as they could be." Cedric said and the other did as he asked.

It only took three double armed slams from Cedric in his larger snake form to smash through the wall and reveal the tunnel that the guardians had disappeared into. Shifting back he turned to the queen. "The enchancements to the wall should be as broken as the wall is, it should not be able to close behind us like this." Cedric explained waving a hand at the broken hole. "After you Cedric." Elyon ordered.

"Would you both just hurry up, no sense in wasting time." Steven said standing next to Caleb already inside the corridor, his hand dimly glowing with magic to provide a little light.

-

Taranee was having little luck with the door, and Cornelia was doing better however. "Any idea how long till one of you manages to get out?" Hay Lin asked. "I'm just about through, but I hope it's these cells that are weaken our power, because standing outside and breaking another door would take too long. I'd get found." Cornelia pointed through gritted teeth putting her all into making the concrete around the door move just enough to allow the door to open. "I don't think so; I haven't heard any guards out there." Taranee called back. "I hope so, because I think I've got this door OPEN! YES!" Cornelia shouted slamming the door open. "I think our problems may be bigger than we thought girls." Cornelia told them.

What she saw shocked her, it was a circle room and it was huge. No it wasn't huge she was small. The room had all kinds of trinkets and furniture, and two hulking forms searched through them. It was Will and Irma. "WILL. IRMA." Cornelia called out to them but neither seemed to hear her. She called again but nothing. Cornelia quickly explained what she could see. "They must be looking for us." Hay Lin hoped. "If they were they be calling for us, or at least talking they seem to be searching for something, and I think they just found it." Cornelia replied as Irma and Will teleported away, some of the items from the collection in tow.

-

Caleb and the others walked for some time, through the twisting hallway before they came across the room of the collector. "They ain't here." Steven said quickly looking around the room. "But this has to be it, there was nowhere else." Elyon said.

Cornelia shouted as loud as she could, she had been trying to break Taranee free when they had all arrived. "Can you hear something?" Caleb asked the others. "No I can't" Cedric replied. "I'm certain I heard something from ove…. Elyon get over here." Caleb called looking down at a miniature Cornelia. "Oh my." Elyon said carefully picking up Cornelia, and holding up to her ear.

"I'm so glad to see you guys. Taranee and Hay Lin are in the box thing on the table." Cornelia said pointing, even though Elyon couldn't see her do so. "Caleb that thing on the table the other are in there, open it carefully." Elyon pointed out the elongated box with multiply doors on. Caleb carefully broke each of the doors open, and eventually Taranee and Hay Lin walked out on to the table top. Elyon careful put Cornelia down to join them and crouched in front of the table and leaned in close so she could hear them. "Where are Will and Irma?" Elyon asked concerned.

Cornelia relayed what happened as quickly as she could. "Do you think you could find a way to turn us back to normal?" Taranee asked, being so small was kind of scary. "Cedric is the any way to turn them back to normal size." Elyon turned and asked. "One moment." Cedric replied and started searching the room before picking up a large black old fashion megaphone. "If this is what I think it is this will do the trick." Cedric said pointing it at the table.

"What is it Cedric?" Caleb asked. "It is the Matterphone. One of the items described in the dark collection book. Point it at someone and speak in to the large side, and the shrink. Turn it round and speak into the small size to return them to normal. Now please step back your majesty. I'm sure you don't wish to grow with them." Cedric explained, and the queen was quick to step back so it wasn't pointing at her. "GROW" Cedric voice was amplified by the device and three disgruntled guardians crashed to the floor in a heap.

The three girls rushed to get their feet, hugging each other glad to be back to normal size. "Now we have 3 people to find." Taranee pointed out, almost shouting. "But how and what where they doing?" Elyon asked. "I think I've figured it out. You were lead here by Irma, and then you get shrunk and stuck in cells while they don't. They must be working for the collector, only he could have told them how to find here. They must have known he took your daughter all along Caleb. He's keeping her hostage, for them to come here and pick up some stuff." Steven hypothesised.

"So how do we find them? Where did they go? What did they take? And why didn't he just possess someone and come here himself?" Caleb fired off question after question, starting to lose his cool. "With Steven. Earth. That would take too much time for me to figure out. He couldn't. Those seem like the most logical answers." Cedric answered Caleb question in rapid succession.

"Why wouldn't be able to, He possessed Steven before coming back to earth." Hay Lin told them. "No you guys took me back to earth while I was unconscious." Steven countered her argument. "Why earth, and how could I find them?" He asked Cedric. "Because if we choose to think that the collector couldn't possess someone and come to here, then he must still be on earth because that where the child was when she went missing." Cedric explained.

"As for finding them that is something I would rather leave till we are back on earth. Your majesty, if you are willing to listen to me I have a suggestion on what you should do next." Cedric said. "Go ahead." Elyon replied. "Get men together and have them search this room carefully for the collector books and then carefully deal with the items here. We however must return to earth to track down the collector and the girls." Cedric replied. "Steven take us home." Cedric ordered and all of them excluding Elyon disappeared in a flash of red.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH 

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 9

Will awoke to find herself already on her feet. "What happened?" She said to herself, looking around to take in her surroundings, Irma was nearby appearing just as confused as she was, while the pair of them seemed to be standing in the old abandoned carnival of Heatherfield. The years had passed but no one had bought the land to put into a better use. "Will what's going on, how did we get here?" Irma asked stepping over to her. "I don't know. I think I brought us here." Will answered a feeling in her gut told her it was the truth.

"That is indeed correct guardian." Voices seemed to echo from all direction, but mostly from above them. Looking up at the source of the Omni-direction voice, they saw a round blackish orb of mist floating from above them. "The collector!" Irma shouted raising I hand about to unleash a torrent of water, but stopping herself and not knowing why. "Remember." The voices choired towards them and images filled the pair's mind.

Images of standing in darkness, and making a bargain. Agreeing to retrieve items from Meridian, in exchange for Brigitte's life. Something that dawned on the pair they had just done without even realising. "Your subconscious led you to do as we agreed. Without memory you acted without even realising why." The orb explained. "Now if you wish for the child to live, we will make a new deal." The voices told them, as the orb floated closer to the grown, and covering a small pile of assorted items on the ground they hadn't noticed before.

"That isn't fair." Irma shouted back. "We already did what you want." She continued, turning to Will for back up. "What do you want?" Will said, concern for her daughter too great to resist. "You will allow me to possess you, and your child will safely enter the care of the water guardian." The orb told the two of them. "No way, you can't believe him he evil." Irma shouted at Will. "Plus if you need a body why not just possess someone else." Irma pointed out. "The heart, Irma why else. He couldn't take it but if he took me over." Will explained stopping realising the rest of the implication would be figured out.

"Will you can't agree there is no way you can trust him." Irma shouted at Will again. "Give your word under truth spell that you will not harm my daughter, or any of my friends and family." Will ordered the darkness. "Will you can't" Irma said grabbing Will's shoulders. "Fine guardian." The orb said and magic filled the air, the spell of truth that Yan Lin and Phobos had used in the past. "I will not harm your friends or family, I will return your child to your friend here and she will look after her. Under vow unbreakable I give that word." The voices twisted together. "Take care of Brigitte Irma, and tell Caleb I love him." Will said, spreading her arms. "Will NO." Irma shouted trying to get her to see sense as the orb surrounded her, and melded into her skin.

"Hello Irma." The twisted voices came from Will's lips. Irma took a step back from Will fear filling her, as Will's eyes cracked with energy. "You can't hurt me, you can't hurt me. You have to give me Brigitte like you said." Irma shouted trying to reassure herself that was the truth. "You will not be 'Harmed' and 'I will', a shame that you will merely be a vessel now sleep." Evil Will replied and Irma passed out, dread filling her completely, as nightmares filled her mind.

-

The three other guardians alongside Caleb, Cedric and Steven reappeared in the bookshop that had left early that day. "What the big idea you two, you didn't even wait for Elyon to agree." Cornelia said angrily glaring at Steven and Cedric. "And you didn't give us a say either." Taranee pointed out. "I apologise guardians but I'm sure you realise time is of major importance. Wouldn't you agree Caleb?" Cedric turned looking at the worried looking man. Caleb glared at Cedric not answering the question, his mind on was on what Cedric had said before they had left meridian. "Then stop wasting it, how can I find my family?" Caleb demanded to know stepping up to Cedric.

"It is quite simple, if the girl disappearance and guardians' action are down to the collector. Then someone with say, some of the collector powers should be able to find him, if he was in the right 'State of Mind'." Cedric explained. Steven face turned pale. "No way Cedric, no efffing way." Steven shouted at the other man starting to head for the stair. Taranee and Cornelia moved to cut him off. "What is he talking about?" Taranee asked as she prevented Steven from leaving. Caleb moved up behind Steven and turned him around violently by the shoulder. "You can find my family and you won't do it?" Caleb growled at him.

"It ain't that simple man, so got off my case." Steven replied shoving Caleb away from him as hard as he could knocking him to the ground. "Why isn't it?" Hay Lin asked Steven, helping Caleb to his feet. "Because of the risk involved. Steven could end up not only bodiless like the collector, but his mind could fade away." Cedric explained. "We all know that the collector and Steven with his powers can move one person mind into someone else's body. The collector himself though could literally exist as mind without body. If Steven was to do the same, he could probably connect with and lead us to the collector. However his mind could just as easily be unable to hold together and fade into nothingness." Cedric elaborated.

Disheartened looks passed between the group. "Did you have another plan Cedric?" Cornelia asked Cedric breaking the silence. "No, I do not. I wouldn't suggest the idea unless I did not foresee a different option." Cedric replied taking a seat in one of the basement chairs. "Please Steven?" Caleb said with a tone close to pleading. "You can't ask that of me, I didn't sign up to put my life on the line." Steven replied again trying to get up the stairs by pushing pass Taranee and Cornelia. "Will and her daughter aren't the only one in trouble remember." Cedric stated nonchalantly as Steven tried to leave. Steven feet froze on the spot. "That isn't fair." Steven replied. "I am merely pointing it out, it however it is your choice." Cedric told him.

Another moment of silent filled the basement, Steven still halfway from leaving. "God damn it." Steven shouted at himself turning round and walking back down the stair. "But if this doesn't work, I hope you lot can live with it." Steven stated. "As I told you before Steven, I will be here to try and prevent that outcome." Cedric told him. "I would suggest the rest of you wait up stairs and not disturb us. Distraction may lead to unwanted outcomes." Cedric explained to the rest of the group. "Thank you." Caleb said plainly to Steven. "This isn't for you, so shut up and eff off." Steven snapped back. Caleb and the three other guardians left heading upstairs to the rest of the book shop. "Are you sure Steven? The risks are great and I can't promise that they will go as hoped." Cedric asked one last time. "Just tell me what to do." Steven replied pulling one of the chairs so it was opposite Cedric and sitting down. 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH 

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 10

Will was shocked beyond belief when she awoke. She seemed to be lying in a bed of some sort, and more importantly she had control of her own body. She found it strange that the collector would give up control of her body willingly. She tried to remember what had happened while she hadn't been in control but couldn't seem to remember. It didn't matter for now. Getting away, seemed more important. Getting out of the bed she was in Will looked around the room she was in.

The room was small, it lacked any form of window or door and the light in the room didn't seem to have any source in particular. Will tried to call up any form of magic in hopes of using it to escape and found that she was unable to. Powerless, alone and no way out. It didn't look good but she believed her friend would find her and save her.

Heading over to one of the wall, Will ran a hand over it surface. They were dark red and looked like just a normal painted house hold wall. However to the touch they were impossibly smooth, no texture and cold. It felt almost like a sheet of metal rather than a wall. She assumed that it was magic, something to prevent her from physically breaking herself out over time. Without magic it would be impossible for her to break.

It was a prison, no not a prison a storage facility. Designed to hold her, to be held her and picked up and used whenever her imprisoner wanted. Deep down she regretted having given in, for not finding another way, but if it made she Brigitte was safe she didn't care. Will however did not know that the unbreakable vow she assumed would free her daughter had been twisted and still not broken.

-

"Clear your mind of your surroundings. Clear you mind of you feeling. Focus only on yourself and who you are." Cedric told Steven in the closest he could do to a hypnotic voice. Steven wanted to tell Cedric it wasn't working that he couldn't so, but knew that Cedric would have told he that he wasn't trying hard enough. "Call up your powers. Be ready to let your mind flow into mine. Then let it go, let your mind flow free of your body." Cedric continued to drone. With eyes closed Steven focused his mind and did as the older man asked.

"Did it work?" Steven asked himself opening his eyes, something was strange. Steven swore that he had been sitting in a chair and now he was suddenly standing. "Look at yourself." Cedric told him. "I can't move, I can't move why can't I move?" Steven had started to panic.

"Keep calm you idiot!" Cedric exclaimed jumping up of his chair. "Clear your mind. Quash your fear right now." Cedric continued heading over to one of the walls. Steven was unable to follow with his eyes. It was like he was glued in place. Cedric returned to being in his line of sight. "Now look at yourself, but remain calm." Cedric ordered before holding up a mirror. A small misted red orb glowed in front of the mirror. Through it Steven was able to see his body still sitting in the chair he thought he was. "You no longer exist in body; merely trying to move will not work. You must think it." Cedric explained, moving the mirror away and placing it in his chair.

Steven thought as hard as he could, willing himself to move. Eventually he was able to move his vision in the slightest. Then a little more and a little more. "Good, keep trying. Once you feel you have got the hang of it, focus on seeing beyond where you are. Into seeing the mind of people, look for one like your own." Cedric explained. Steven practised moving around as the floating orb for a while. "I think I'm getting the hang of it." Steven said wondering how he was even speaking. "Good now, if at any time you feel yourself fading call for help. If you feel it become hard to think or anything similar, you must get to your body as soon as possible." Cedric told him, walking through his current form, and throwing Steven body of his shoulder.

"Now, the way you appear is also you choice. Will yourself to either look like yourself or look invisible and follow me." Cedric ordered taking his body to the bottom of the stairs. Steven focus and eventually found he had a body once again. "You're getting the hang of this faster then expected. Maybe my worries that you may have faded were misplaced." Cedric reassured. Turning away Cedric, carried Steven up the stairs while, Steven mind floated after him.

"Two Stevens that kind of creepy." Cornelia said looking between the mental image and real Steven. "Now Steven, try and find him like I instructed. Caleb and I will drag you close behind yourself so if something goes wrong you can quickly get back to yourself." Cedric told Steven pulling Steven's body off his shoulder and holding him under the arm. Cedric looked over at Caleb and the other man quickly got the picture, helping prop Steven's body up from the other side. "It's hard, distracting trying to find him while still remembering myself." Steven groaned. "Then come back to your body." Cedric told him. "No follow me. I think I can sense which way he is." Steven replied, mental projection moving towards the doors, without taking a step. "After him then." Cedric said pulling Steven body in toe.

Steven lead the way for some time, they had to stop multiply times. Every now and then Steven in a panic jumped back into his body, and had to slowly let his mind free again. Even so the group eventually found themselves outside the old abandoned carnival. For the final time Steven jumped back into his body. "I am never doing that again!" Steven exclaimed at the other. "Keep it down if the collector he I don't want him know." Cornelia replied. "He will already." Cedric informed Cornelia. "Why?" Caleb asked. "He will have sensed Steven, just as he sense the collector. Now split up and look for the girl." Cedric replied. "Who exactly put Cedric in charge?" Hay Lin asked it felt weird to take orders from the man. "Does it matter; we have to find the others." Taranee answered

-

Will pounded on the magical wall as if they would give. It was pointless she knew, but it didn't stop her from trying. Attempting yet again to hit the wall, bring both arms down against it she suddenly tumbled forwards as part of the wall vanished. Looking up Will was glad to see Cornelia and Taranee. "How did you find me? Where are we? Where is Brigitte?" Will asked growing worried that Irma wasn't there.

"As far as we know the collector has Brigitte, just like he had you." Cornelia replied confused. "That isn't possible he made a vow that he would give her in to Irma care, and not harm them." Will shouted back at her friends. "Will as far as we know, he still has Irma too." Taranee informed her. "We have to find them." Will almost screamed. "Then you better get over here then." Hay Lin voice called from a distance off. Will and the other went over to them.

Caleb stormed up to Will and pulled her in to a hug. "By Kandrakar Will, what on meridian were you thinking. I was so worried." Caleb shouted at her as he broke the hug. "Leave your talking till later. Right now we have to get through this door." Cedric cut in to the convocation. Pointing out the large metal doors, which lead inside one of the attractions. It was new and had not been there before. "The collector is inside." Steven told them. With a scream, Will raised a hand at the door, and a blast of lighting blew it open. "Doors open." Will said with determination, storming inside. 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

A/n: Not completely pleased with this chapter, I slightly feel that I'm rushing this story to its end, but as much as I love this series I feel that it has gone on too long. 

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 11

The inside of the old carnival fun house was nothing like what the group assumed it would be. While the outside had been run down, the inside was in perfect condition. Nor did the inside of the building share the atmosphere or appearance of the outside. It was old fashioned brick work, of mostly blues and greys, and shared a sense of style of Meridian. It made sense; the collector was originally from Meridian, why wouldn't he change the building to be more like his original home. "I don't like this. It feels like a trap." Taranee told the group as the proceeded through the hallway. "I concur, we should be on guard." Cedric agreed.

Carefully the group proceeded on, checking through the doors in the hallway as they went. Most of the rooms appeared empty, with no real purpose other than basic furniture. It felt like house rather than a lair. One only half moved into, as if the collector had yet to finish construction on it. Continuing down the hallway, one of the doorways ahead opened, and someone stepped out. "Hello everyone." Irma said smiling at the group, calmly cradling Will's daughter in her arms. "Irma!" Steven, Taranee and Hay Lin all exclaimed in unison, only to be drowned out by Will and Caleb. "Brigitte." The parents screamed both dashing towards Irma.

"WAIT!" Cedric shouted out trying to stop them. It didn't make sense for Irma to be here with the daughter, freely walking around. "Fools." A mesh of male voices said, from nowhere a man that none of them recognised appeared cutting off Will, Caleb and Irma from the rest of the group. "You are not welcome here." He said raising hand in front of him. A wall appeared from nowhere cutting off the group from the others.

Will and Caleb spun on the spot to face the man. "Collector!" Caleb shouted with rage charging forward without thinking. A blast of magic flew from the man's hands sending Caleb flying into a wall. "Is that what you think, I'm not the collector, but in a sense I'm working with him." The man said with a amused grin. "That felt like Phobos." Caleb said picking himself off the ground. "Wrong again." The man informed them. "Collector or Phobos I don't care, you're going to pay for breaking your vow." Will shouted, throwing lighting.

The bolt struck air just in front of the man and stopped as if hitting solid stone. "But I did not, is not the child in your friends care." The man told Will gesturing to Irma and the child. "You're manipulating her still?" Caleb asked confused. "I'm not doing such a thing, am I love?" The man asked Irma. "Not at all." Irma replied. "Irma snap out of it, he's controlling you." Will turned to Irma, advancing towards in hope that she could get Brigitte off her.

Irma backed up back into the room she had been in, and placed, Brigitte in a cot that was in the room. Will and Caleb followed, the man following them inside. "You see guardian, your child is quite safe just as I promised." The man told them. "Who are you? If you're not the collector and you're not Phobos who are you?" Will demanded to know, while Caleb quickly stepped over to the cot, trying to pick his daughter up, some unseen barrier preventing him from doing so.

"You mean you haven't figured it out? A shame, allow me to explain."

-

On the other side of the wall, Steven, Cedric and the remaining guardians tried to break through with all they could. Each had tried teleporting, to no avail. While each of the guardians tried breaking down the wall with their combined powers, but without all five of them it managed to resist. Cedric had even tried to break down the wall with brute strength like he had done so in Meridian and it stood up to that as well.

"There has to be a way through." Hay Lin shouted, trying again to blast the wall down with hurricane force show of magic. "There is, but this time you can all take the risk with me." Steven told them. "Wait are you suggesting, what I think you are?" Taranee asked taking a step back. "I can move mind from one body to another, and I can now take mine out of mine." Steven replied. "That insane you barely could stay together like that yourself and you want to try taking us with you." Cornelia shouted at him.

"As long as we get into another body we should be fine. Cedric can stay here to guard our actual bodies." Steven told them. "How could we even help though, there is no way you think you could just possess the collector and win, he knows your powers way better then you do." Taranee voiced her problem with the idea.

"No, but he could possess Caleb." Cedric in snake form told them. "What good would that do?" Cornelia sapped back. "Simple, you three and Steven's powers in one body." Cedric said like it was the obvious conclusion. Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia shared looks. "Do you think you really could get us all through the wall and to Caleb before our minds faded away?" Taranee asked. "Not a clue, but it's either that or attacking a wall we can't seem to dent and hoping that everything turns out okay, when it looks like it really won't." Steven replied resolutely. "And to think you didn't even want to try it in the first place." Cornelia said in a snarky. "So?" Steven ignored Cornelia comment, and asked if the others wanted to take the risk.

-

Back with Will, the unknown man spread his arms to his side dramatically and looked up at the ceiling as if there was something beyond the room they were in.

"When 'The Collector' was defeated, his mind broke free of the body he possessed and fled. Near powerless and broken with only the strength to exist but nothing else.

When Phobos seemingly tried sacrificing himself to destroy you, he also escaped in the same way, with 'The Collector's power. However while powerful, he did not have full understanding of his form and started to fade away.

Floating bodiless in the ether, one was weak but stable, the other dying yet still strong. With seemingly no choice both still wanting to attain their goals, they made a deal. Call me Deimos the Collector, for I am what made both of them.

Two halves of dark hearts, reside within my soul. One aiming love long lost, and the other to rule. I have already managed to bring about one of my desires, and it is only time that separates me from the other."

Deimos the Collector, lowered his glance and arms and watched to see Will's and Caleb's reaction. "My dear Daphne, dispose of them." Deimos the Collector ordered with a wave of a hand. Suddenly Deimos and the cot containing Will's and Caleb's child, vanished from the room. 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Does not own WITCH

A/N: 2 chapter to go I think, might even be done by the end of the night.

Love is a Hearts Child: 3 – Two Halves of Dark Hearts

Chapter 12

Irma, or as Deimos had called her Daphne slowly walked towards Will a menacing glint in her eyes. "Irma I don't want to fight you, please come to your senses." Will pleaded backing away trying to delay the confrontation in hope that Irma would snap out of what ever had been done to her. "I'm sorry Will, but I can't stop myself from doing as he asks." Irma replied still walking forward. Caleb rushed forwards putting himself between Irma and Will. "Irma stop this." He shouted arms raised as if he planned to hold her back physically.

With a wave of an arm, water appeared in front of her hand. Lashing out the water grabbed Caleb like a tentacle and threw Caleb into the walk with a serious amount of force. The sounds of bones cracking filled the air, and Caleb fell to the floor unconscious. "Caleb!" Will exclaimed rushing over to him, and falling to her knees. "Why?" Will said getting up slowly again and turning to Irma. "Tell me why you're listening to him?" Will screamed at her raising a hand ready to force an answer out of her.

Irma stopped in her tracks. "Will I'm sorry but I'm not Irma not completely." Irma replied. "What do you mean, what did he do to you?" Will asked lighting crackled in her finger tips ready to let loose if Irma made another offensive action. "I am part, your friend, part the collectors wife. Fear of him, and the love of him is what is driving me. I can not stop myself from doing as he asks. You have the right to know, Will I'm sorry." Irma said. "We can help you." Will shouted back. "You cannot." Irma shouted before charging.

Will let the lighting fly from her hand, but Irma had been expecting it and dodged to the side. Water materialized around Irma's hands, and shot forth like fire hoses. Will was knocked back into the wall, pinned against it by the torrents of water. It was hard to breathe, occasional breaths taking in water as well. She was going to drown; Irma was truly going to kill her.

Will wasn't to just roll over and die. Summoning up magic once again, just a small jolt. She flicked a hand to send the electricity coursing down the water of Irma's attack. Shocked and distracted by it, the water stopped and Will dropped to the ground, coughing up water. Irma was already getting herself ready to attack again. Will wasted no time herself, but instead of attacking in mind, defence was. Will summoned up and barrier around herself and Caleb. Water slammed against it, like storm caused waves. She had to come up with a plan, to fight back, a plan to take Irma down without risking killing her, because the barrier would not hold forever.

-

Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia had in the end agreed with Steven's plan. Currently each of the girl's bodies lay motionless on the floor. While Steven sat on the floor cross legged, trying to ignore the mesh of voice in his head. It was difficult, trying to calms one mind, while it contained three others. Eventually though, he felt that he was clear minded enough to try.

An orb mind form of Steven slowly came out of Steven body. No longer just red but mixed in with orange, greens and whites. "Let's go." Three female and one male voice said together, none of them sure which one of them had made them say it. "Look after our bodies Cedric." They said, looking down at the unconscious forms, and the large snake of a man that was standing guard.

-

Will couldn't think of anything. With how vicious Irma was being, Will knew that she would have to strike back just as hard to take down her friend. She also knew that amount of power could kill, especially considering the fact the Irma body was soaked in water from her onslaught. There had to be something she could do. Then however she saw something, something that made her think she didn't need to come up with a plan. The misty multi-coloured orb drifted through one of the walls.

"Will, Irma. What the hell's going on?" Four voices Will knew called out from the shape. Irma turned to the source of the voices, and lashed out at it. The incorporeal form they were in however leading to nothing happening. "Quick get in here." Will shouted at the shape dropping the barrier. The mind orb flew over as fast as it could, Irma following it with attack of water, but soon enough Will brought another barrier around them. "Do you want to explain what is going on?" The minds ask. "No need." They answered themselves and moved into Will.

Suddenly they all knew what had been going on. The girls plus Steven now knew of Deimos and Irma not being herself, while Will knew what they had done in order to reach her. It was weird; they knew each thoughts but seemingly still could hold back part of themselves from the other. After a brief inner monologue, they came up with a plan.

The barrier dropped, and water came crushing inwards. With the power of fire, the water was turned to steam. With the powers of air, the steam was blown back towards Irma. With the power of earth, vine shot from the ground holding Irma in place. And under Will's physical guidance they ran forth, using the steam as cloud cover before Irma could react and smacked her with a fist in the side of the head. Irma body went limp, but the vines held her up.

Will rushed back over to Caleb, in order to try and see how he was. While she did so, Steven sneakily split off from the rest of them and entered Caleb's body. With a sudden jerk Caleb came to consciousness, and Steven immediately regretted it. Pain was the only thing he could feel. "Caleb!" Will screamed crushing him in a hug. "Owww" He shouted pushing Will off. "Sorry Will, Caleb is still out. It's me." Steven said clutching one of Caleb arms against his chest. "Get out of there." Will ordered. "What you would rather he be out for the count." Steven counted trying to get to his feet.

"I think he needs a doctor." Steven pointed out. It felt like he had multiply broken ribs a broken arm, and his head had been smash hard, but luckily not cracked. "But we still have to deal with the collector." Taranee said through Will. "And help Irma." Hay Lin added. "I have an idea how to do both. Help me over to her." Steven told them leaning on Will. Once over to Irma, Steven used what little power left that he could muster and pulled Irma mind out of her body, before placing it inside Will alongside the other guardians. "Go find the collector and kick his ass. I'll look after these guys bodies." Steven informed them, pulling Irma's body free of the vines with Caleb's good arm and laying her on the ground, and sat down next to her.


End file.
